OneShot: Como decirte que te amo
by flor666
Summary: OneShot de dos partes entre Severus Snape y Lily Evans otra de mis parejas favoritas, espero que les guste :
1. Como decirte que te amo Parte I

Aquel era un común día de otoño. Severus Snape se encontraba sentado frente al lago con la vista perdida, pensando en lo único que ocupaba su mente…y su corazón: Lily Evans.

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que se conocieron y durante todo ese tiempo Severus nunca encontró el valor para decirle lo tanto que la amaba. Se sentía terriblemente mal por haberla llamado "sangre sucia" y haber roto su amistad de un momento a otro. Pensaba día y noche como pedirle perdón, pero ya había pasado un año de aquella pelea, no estaba seguro de tener suficiente valor, para acercarse a ella y sentir cuando lo desprecie. Pero ese día iba a cambiar, debía decirle la verdad, sentía que ella le pertenecía; y sin dudarlo un segundo mas, se paro, agarro sus cosas y comenzó a caminar. Sabia donde encontrarla.

No tardo mucho en llegar en llegar al patio de Transformaciones, su paso era rápido y decidido. Finalmente, se paro y contemplo a Lily, estaba sentada, leyendo su libro favorito. Snape se acerco sigilosamente a ella, lo cual hizo que se sobresalte.

— ¡Snape!... ¡Me has asustado!..

— Lo siento…— se apresuro a decir.

— Esta bien… ¿Qué necesitas? — respondió Lily intentando parecer fría, algo muy difícil para ella.

Hubo un silencio y finalmente Snape le dice

— Lily…yo…—estaba muy nervioso, por suerte la mayoría de los alumnos se habían retirado a clases—…yo, siento todo lo que paso…necesito de nuevo tu amistad…

— ¿Qué lo sientes?, Severus Snape, me has llamado "sangre impura" delante de medio colegio cuando yo solamente intente defenderte…aparte ya ha pasado casi un año de todo eso. Lo siento Severus, creí que podía confiar en ti. — se levanto, se fue caminando a la clase de Pociones, dejando a Snape sin palabras, la siguió hasta poder alcanzarla, la tomo por el brazo y comenzó a caminar.

— Severus, ¿Qué haces? — dijo Lily, sintiendo mucho miedo.

— Por favor, no hagas ningún escándalo— se limito a contestar.

La dirigió a la primer aula vacía que había encontrado, y cerro la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces?...Te…tengo clases de Pociones…

— Eso puede esperar…— dijo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y la apretaba junto a su pecho—…pero esto no…— al decir esto, la beso con todas las fuerzas…

Cuando lograron soltarse, Lily quedo estupefacta, no sabia que decir.

— ¿Por qué…has…has hecho eso?

— Lily…—le dijo casi en susurros—…hace años que quiero hacerlo…hace años que necesito decirte que…Te amo Lily, te amo y te necesito junto a mi…por favor…

— Severus…yo…


	2. Como decirte que te amo Parte II

— Severus…yo…yo no se que decir…— decía Lily nerviosa.

Snape tenia miedo, miedo a que Lily lo rechace, el nunca se tenia fe…

— ¿Me crees verdad?—dijo Snape extrañado.

Lily camino hasta la mesa más cercana y se sentó. El siguió sus pasos.

— si…te creo…es solo otra cosa lo que me duele…no quiero que te enojes…creí que te habías dado cuenta…que te habías enterado…yo…—no pida seguir hablando, de sus ojos salían delicadas lagrimas.

— dime que sucede…—susurro Snape intentando tranquilizarla tomándole la mano. Como le gustaba sentir su piel.

—…Severus…estoy saliendo con James…

Al oír esto Snape le soltó la mano, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos. Para que Lily no lo note, se levanto bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta…Por primera vez necesitaba estar alejado de ella.

— Severus…por favor...no te vayas…

Este respiro hondo, intentando contener su ira, pero su ser cambio completamente

— ¿Para que quieres que me quede? —le respondió fríamente— si después de todo no ha servido de nada que abra mi corazón hacia ti…desde que teníamos diez años que he intentado decirte que "te amo", pero no he tenido el valor…Ahora que lo encontré…te has ido de mi para siempre…—al decir esto abre la puerta, pero Lily le tomo la mano. Snape se dio vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron…

— Te he dicho que estoy con James, pero nunca te he dicho que no te amo.

Se podía sentir el corazón agitado de ambos…Lily se acerco mas y le acaricio su pálido rostro…mientras que este cerro los ojos, disfrutando del rose de su piel.

— Severus…

**- Dos meses después -**

— Creí que me amabas Severus…— lloraba Lily mientras el no podía mirarla…— pero veo que tu escogiste tu lado y yo el mío…lo siento…— dice finalmente e ingresa a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, dejando a Snape sin palabras,

La había perdido para siempre…Tenia que aceptar que el no la hacia feliz…Que eran muy diferentes…

Volvió a mirar el cuadro y susurro débilmente, mientras una lagrima asoma en su rostro.

— Lily...perdóname por no darte la felicidad mereces…Siempre te amare…— dicho esto se da vuelta y se encamina hacia la Sala Comun de Slytherin, dejando el amor que siente por ella guardado solamente en su corazon.


End file.
